Guerra mutante
by Mystik
Summary: Crossover com XMen. Dez anos após a Operação Meteoro, os pilotos Gundam se vêem envolvidos numa nova guerra e agora eles só podem contar com suas habilidades para sobreviverem. Mas o final disso tudo não será tão simples assim...capítulo 7 online!
1. Prólogo

I'm back baby! E dessa vez com um crossover entre os G-boys e X-men! Em nível de esclarecimento, eu estou me baseando nos filmes, ta? Boa leitura!

**Guerra mutante - Prólogo**

**195 Depois da Colonização**

- Se sente melhor?

- Sim, okaasan.

- Ta vendo, foi só um pesadelo. Não tem...

Uma explosão interrompeu suas palavras. Homens vestidos em fardas invadiram o quarto, fazendo a menina de sete anos gritar de medo.

- Você está presa em nome da OZ! – disse um dos soldados.

A mulher abraçou protetoramente a filha enquanto sussurrava:

- Vou distraí-los. Saia daqui e vá para a casa de seu pai, me ouviu?

- Okaasan...

- Não tenha medo.

Então a mulher empurrou a garota, tirando uma arma do pijama e atirando num dos soldados, que caiu morto.

- V�! Agora!

Chorando, a menina saiu correndo pelo corredor da casa. Mas um outro soldado surpreendeu-a, atirando um dardo em seu pescoço. Rapidamente ela caiu desacordada.

* * *

- Acorda pirralha! Anda logo!

A menina abriu os olhos, sua mente ainda meio atordoada com o efeito do tranqüilizante. Uma mão pesada agarrou seu ombro, levantando-a e arrastando-a pra fora da sala onde estava.

Eles andaram por um corredor frio, até uma porta metálica no fim dele. Ao abrir, ela viu dois homens e uma mulher dentro do lugar.

- Okaasan!

A garota se desvencilhou da mão que a segurava e correu para abraçar a mulher.

- O que faz aqui?

- Gomen, não consegui fugir...

- É lamentável interromper esse encontro tão emocionante, mas você ainda não respondeu minhas perguntas Shiori.

- Não vou responder nada do que quer saber. – retrucou a mulher com um ar desafiador.

- É mesmo? Eu já esperava por isso. Soldado.

Ao comando do seu superior, o homem pegou a menina dos braços da japonesa. Ela tentou protestar, mas recebeu um soco no estômago em resposta. O soldado pôs uma arma na cabeça da criança.

- Se não quiser um buraco na cabeça da sua filha, é melhor começar a falar.

Nesse momento, um soldado entra correndo na sala.

- General, estamos sendo atacados!

- O que? Por quem?

- São os Gundams senhor.

- O que!

Shiori sorriu:

- Parece que a diversão acabou. Eles já vieram ao seu encontro...general.

O homem mais velho olhou-a com rancor. Num movimento rápido, sacou o revólver do coldre, mirou na testa da mulher e disparou.

- OKAASAN!

A menina correu para abraçar o corpo sem vida da mãe enquanto ouvia o general dizer:

- Livre-se do corpo...e da garota.

- Sim senhor.

Um ódio intenso começou a crescer em seu coração. Como ele...como ele se atrevera a matar sua mãe? Jurava por todos os deuses que ele iria pagar...

- Senhor! O corpo da garota está brilhando!

O general voltou-se e arregalou os olhos assustado ao constatar que era verdade: o corpo da menina parecia estar coberto de chamas.

- VOCÊ VAI PAGAR!

* * *

- O que aconteceu aqui?

- Parece que explodiram a base antes de chegarmos ao seu centro.

- Veja, tem algo se mexendo ali!

Eles se dirigiram até os escombros. Tiraram o concreto e acharam uma menina de cabelos negros respirando fracamente.

- Ei, você está bem? Qual seu nome?

Ela abriu os olhos, revelando ser um verde e outro azul. Ela murmurou:

- Sou...Júlia...você é um anjo?

- Não...pode me chamar de Quatre...

**205 Depois da Colonização**

A jovem levantou ofegante. Então sorriu amargamente.

- Hun. Faz tempo que eu não tinha esse sonho.

-CONTINUA-

E aí, gostaram? Odiaram? Me deixem sabendo sim? Infelizmente minha imaginação é movida a comentários...ehehe...

Mystik


	2. Capítulo 1

Desculpa a demora! Mas aí está o capítulo um pra vocês! Boa leitura!

**Guerra Mutante – primeira parte**

**Terra, 205 depois da colonização**

Ele andava apressadamente no meio da multidão, desviando-se com habilidade das pessoas. Estava sendo seguido e não gostava nada disso.

Avistando um beco, ele rapidamente entrou nele, sentando-se no chão. Quando é que poderia viver como uma pessoa normal?

- Não vai conseguir me despistar.

A voz o fez estremecer de susto. Desde quando ficara assim? Mas ao ver quem era, se acalmou.

- Quatre?

- Desculpe o susto Heero. – sorriu o loiro – Finalmente consegui te encontrar!

O japonês sorriu levemente. Já fazia dez anos que não via nenhum dos pilotos...principalmente _ele_.

O ex-piloto do Sandrock havia crescido consideravelmente. O corpo torneado se destacava pelas roupas, enquanto um par de óculos escuros moldava seu rosto. A voz, mais grossa, ainda possuía o mesmo tom gentil e caloroso.

- Queria me encontrar? Por que?

- Precisamos conversar. Além disso, é sempre bom rever um amigo! Café?

- Porquê não?

- Venha, conheço um ótimo lugar.

Eles rapidamente saíram de lá.

* * *

- E então? O que anda fazendo da vida?

- Eu dirijo a companhia do meu pai. Então ando bem ocupado.

- E os outros pilotos?

O árabe sorriu.

- Wufei está na Preventers, como deve saber. Trowa...bom...nós estamos juntos.

Heero nem se abalou. Para ele sempre fora óbvio a atração que ambos sentiam.

- Mas o que você realmente quer saber é como está o Duo, não é?

Isso sim fez o japonês engasgar com o café.

- N-ani?

- Sempre foi óbvio que você o ama Heero. Acho que só o idiota do Duo não percebe.

O ex-soldado perfeito desviou o olhar. Ela tinha dito a mesma coisa.

- Foi difícil encontrar seu rastro depois que Relena foi assassinada. Você sabe sumir quando quer.

- Precisava...pensar. Além disso... – seu semblante mostrou uma leve agonia – Foi minha culpa...eu não estava ao seu lado...para protege-la...

- Porque ela não quis. – sibilou o loiro o encarando – Eu falei com ela naquela noite e ela me contou tudo.

Lembrar daquilo doía demais para Heero. A última noite em que vira Relena viva passava sem parar na sua cabeça como um filme.

**Flashback**

- Por que? – perguntou o japonês num tom neutro.

- Você poderia começar a viver sua vida Heero. – respondeu a loira enquanto terminava de se arrumar – Eu posso ir muito bem sozinha nesse baile de confraternização.

- E quem vai cuidar de você l�?

A ex-rainha do mundo sorriu. Um sorriso triste. Ela levantou-se da penteadeira onde estava e caminhou em direção ao ex-soldado encostado na parede, na penumbra do quarto. Já fazia quase dez anos que ele vivia no reino Sank com ela. Ele era o melhor amigo que ela poderia ter, mas isso não era mais suficiente.

- Até quando vai ficar fugindo? – disse Relena num tom baixo, enquanto passava as mãos delicadas no rosto do jovem. Não, agora ele era um homem.

- Fugindo? Do que está falando? – perguntou o rapaz, seus olhos cobalto encarando-a.

- Fugindo do seu coração. Dos seus sentimentos. – ela desceu as mãos até encostar no peito dele, sentindo-lhe as batidas do coração – A guerra já acabou há tanto tempo. Você não precisa mais esconder o que sente.

- Se estou aqui é porque quero, ninguém me obriga. – sibilou o rapaz, tirando-lhe a mão e caminhando até a porta.

- Porque foge dele?

- O que? – ele voltou-se, um olhar assassino no seu rosto.

Ela nunca se intimidaria com aquele olhar. E agora que tinha tomado essa decisão, iria até o fim.

- Porque foge de Duo Maxwell?

- De onde tirou essa idéia?

- Eu não sou cega Heero! E muito menos burra! – rebateu a loira num tom exaltado. Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos – Eu reparei o quão próximo vocês ficaram durante a guerra...e como você está triste desde que se separou dele depois daquele incidente da Mariméia.

- ... – o japonês não sabia o que dizer.

- Você o ama. Acho que só aquele americano idiota não percebe.

- Você nunca gostou dele, não é? – disse o ex-soldado perfeito.

A ex-rainha do mundo sentou-se novamente em frente à penteadeira. Então respondeu:

- Não é isso. Apenas o acho idiota demais para não perceber o quanto é amado por você, quando eu queria esse amor pra mim!

- Relena... – o rapaz ficou estático.

- Acho que nunca escondi que te amo Heero. Mas desde o começo percebi que nunca ia ser correspondida.

Ela colocou as luvas e se levantou, parando em frente ao outro.

- Eu te amo... – ela deu um selinho nos lábios dele – mas quero que vá embora.

- Na...nani?

- Se essa for a única maneira de conseguir fazer com que você o procure, então quando eu voltar do baile, não quero vê-lo mais aqui.

Ela passou por ele. Antes de sumir no final do corredor disse num tom que ele pudesse ouvir:

- Fique tranqüilo, eu irei me cuidar.

**Fim do flashback**

- Podemos mudar de assunto?

- Não sei se vai ser possível. – respondeu Quatre desanimado – Eu recebi um e-mail do doutor J.

Heero arregalou os olhos, encarando-o.

- O doutor J?

- sim. Ele disse que sabe porque a Relena foi assassinada. Você pode me encontrar amanhã nesse local? – murmurou o loiro entregando um cartão.

- Claro. – respondeu o japonês apaticamente.

* * *

O local era aquele. Um restaurante pequeno, localizado no centro da cidade. Heero entrou no lugar, scaneando a área atrás do árabe. Então os localizou.

Quatre estava sentado numa das mesas com Trowa, que ainda era mais alto que o loirinho. Eles tinham as mãos entrelaçadas, numa cumplicidade explícita.

- Olá.

- Heero! Que bom que veio!

- Há quanto tempo Heero. – disse o moreno, sua voz mais grossa do que se lembrava.

- Sente-se, vamos esperar os outros.

- Os...outros? – exclamou o ex-soldado perfeito alarmado.

- Ele convocou a todos Yuy. – sibilou uma voz atrás dele.

- Wu-fei...o que houve?

O chinês sorriu amargamente. Ele tinha os cabelos curtos, além de ter crescido. Alguns arranhões no seu rosto, além de um braço engessado numa tipóia.

- O prédio da Preventers...foi destruído.

- Como isso aconteceu? – disse Trowa indicando para os dois sentarem.

- Ainda não se sabe a causa. O prédio simplesmente implodiu! Além de mim, poucos saíram com vida.

- Porque algo me diz que isso tem a ver com o que J quer nos falar?

- Talvez tenha razão Q.

Todos os olhos voltaram-se para o recém-chegado.

- Duo!

O loirinho levantou-se para abraçar o amigo.

O japonês observava o americano fascinado. Antes que pudesse conter-se, as palavras saíram da sua boca:

- Você...cortou o cabelo?

Ao ouvirem a pergunta, todos reparam no detalhe. Ele agora tinha os cabelos rentes a nuca. O jovem shinigami desviou o olhar.

- Eu tive que cortar. Depois do...acidente.

Heero arregalou os olhos. Quatre percebeu.

- Senta Duo.

- Acidente?

- É, parece que alguém está querendo acabar com nós, não é? – disse o americano num tom amargo. Heero estava aturdido pela mudança.

- Bom, todos chegaram na hora. – disse Trowa passar para as coisas práticas – Quatre?

O loiro pegou um laptop que estava que estava no seu colo e abriu-o na mesa, para que todos pudessem ver. Após digitar algo, uma tela cinza apareceu, para se transformar num rosto.

- Há quanto tempo garotos.

- Doutor J. – sibilou o japonês.

- Eu mesmo, 01. Sobrevivendo.

- Então foi você quem nos reuniu? – disse o chinês desconfiado.

- Sim, 05. Infelizmente foi necessário. Uma nova guerra está para começar.

- What? – exclamou o americano.

- O que isso tem a ver com o assassinato da Relena? – perguntou o ex-soldado perfeito. Ele não notou o olhar de tristeza que Duo lhe dirigiu.

- Tudo. – quem disse foi Quatre – Naquela noite ela estava tentando selar um acordo para que as armas bélicas fossem definitivamente extintas.

- Depois de muita investigação, eu descobri quem estava por trás disso. – agora era J quem falava – O nome dele é Lance Alvers. Ele está no comando da Neo Oz.

- Neo Oz? – disseram os cinco.

- Sim. Mas como ele sabe dos acontecimentos da última guerra, ele começou a eliminar qualquer ameaça ao seu exército.

- Preventers. – sibilou Wufei com raiva.

- E nós. – completou Duo.

- Precisamos de vocês. Como o 05 sabe, poucos agentes sobreviveram ao ataque. Vocês ajudarão?

- Não temos escolha. – disse Trowa, apertando gentilmente a mão do árabe.

- Todos irão ajudar.

O silêncio dos cinco rapazes era a resposta. Eles lutariam pela paz novamente.

- Ótimo. E já tenho uma missão pra vocês. Vocês precisam resgatar uma pessoa.

Uma foto apareceu na tela. Era uma jovem, provavelmente 17 anos, de cabelos negros. Os olhos eram um azul e outro verde.

- O nome dela é Júlia Yamigumo. Ela havia se infiltrado na Neo Oz, mas foi pega.

- E devemos resgata-la?

- Ela é vital para a missão. Infelizmente não posso falar nada agora. Passarei a localização do cativeiro. Ela deve ser resgatada o mais breve possível.

- Por que? – perguntou Heero.

- Daqui dois dias ele irá à corte marcial. Será julgada e executada.

- Entendemos doutor J. Deixe conosco. – disse Trowa.

- Voltaremos nos falar assim que vocês a resgatarem. Até mais e boa sorte.

O silêncio imperou na mesa após o laptop ser desligado. Então estavam de volta as lutas. Estavam juntos novamente.

* * *

- Ei, você! Levante-se logo daí!

O soldado após gritar, pegou a prisioneira rudemente e tirou-a da cela. Ele levava a jovem pelo braço, através do longo corredor. Mas como estava fraca, não resistiu e acabou caindo de joelhos.

- Imprestável! Levante-se logo, você vai a corte marcial!

Ele mal percebeu o pequeno sorriso que a jovem dera. "Hora de sair desse lugar maldito", pensou ela.

**Fim da primeira parte**

Coments sim? Preciso de reviews para dar inspiração!

Mystik


	3. Capítulo 2

Depois de algum (muito) tempo...Boa leitura!

**Guerra Mutante – segunda parte**

O tribunal era todo com móveis de mogno, dando um aspecto soturno e frio ao local.

Os quatro rapazes, previamente disfarçados, estavam sentados na primeira fileira de bancos. Wufei não pudera ir porque ainda estava muito machucado. Então, ele ficara no esconderijo, ajudando-os pelo intercomunicador.

- Eu ainda não entendi o porque de resgatarmos essa garota. – sussurrou Duo.

- Acho que só saberemos quando a levarmos a salvo daqui. – respondeu Heero numa voz neutra. Ele ainda se lembrava da breve conversa que tivera com o americano antes de irem até lá.

_**Flashback**_

- Er...Duo? – chamou o japonês.

- É você Heero? Sente-se aqui. – respondeu o rapaz que estava na varanda.

O ex-soldado perfeito sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado do outro.

- Sem sono? – sussurrou Heero num tom baixo.

- Mais ou menos. – respondeu Duo. Ele usava apenas a calça do pijama, seus cabelos curtos e arrepiados balançando com o vento.

Heero observou o outro de perfil. Ele ainda continuava lindo, como sempre se lembrara. Mas algo o deixava curioso. Ele nunca fora assim, mas...

- Posso perguntar algo Duo?

- Claro. – disse o americano, agora o encarando com seus olhos violetas.

- Mais cedo...você disse que cortou o cabelo por causa de um...acidente. O que houve?

Duo deu um suspiro amargo. Então voltou a olhar o céu.

- Foi um acidente de moto. Um carro se jogou contra mim na via expressa. Eu praticamente fui lançado no ar. Acordei um mês depois...com os cabelos curtos. – o americano então se aproximou e levantou uma parte do cabelo da nuca.

Heero arregalou os olhos. Uma pequena placa de metal estava incrustada no local. Inconscientemente ele passou os dedos lá, sentindo o ex-shinigami estremecer.

- Tiveram que fazer uma cirurgia, pois um pedaço da moto entrou aqui. Então...cortaram meu cabelo. Um mês em coma...dois meses para voltar a andar.

- Eu...sinto muito. – sibilou o japonês, encarando-o. Só então percebera o quão próximo seus rostos estavam.

Duo levantou-se abruptamente e foi entrando na casa.

- Boa noite. E...sinto pelo que aconteceu a Relena. Sinto pela sua perda.

O ex-soldado apenas observou o outro sumir nas sombras da noite.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

- Tragam a ré. – disse um senhor vestido com uma farda negra.

Eles viram-na ser arrastada, aparentemente fraca demais para andar sozinha. Sua roupa, da cor cinza-chumbo, estava toda esfarrapada.

Ela foi posta num banco ao lado do senhor de farda. Todos ficaram de pé, fazendo os pilotos repetirem o ato.

- Júlia Yamigumo, Você é acusada de espionagem militar e assassinato de três soldados da Neo OZ. Afirma essas acusações?

- Sim. – a voz dela era levemente rouca. Houve um burburinho no local.

- Você será condenada a execução através do fuzilamento.

- Executada? – murmurou Quatre para si.

- Tem alguma coisa a dizer antes da sentença, senhorita Yamigumo?

- Sim. – ela levantou-se, suas mãos ainda presas nas suas costas.

- Estaremos começando a operação daqui a cinco minutos. – sibilou Heero.

- Você tem permissão para falar. – disse o general.

- Eu cansei desse local. – respondeu Júlia sorrindo, mostrando as mãos soltas, enquanto girava as algemas entre os dedos.

Houve uma pequena confusão no local. Todos os soldados se levantaram para detê-la. A jovem jogou a algema, acertando um guarda em cheio. Com um chute, ela nocauteou o outro, se apoderando da metralhadora que ele carregava.

Logo ele começou a matar um a um dos soldados com habilidade, rumando até a saída.

- Acho que ela não precisou da nossa ajuda – disse Duo sarcasticamente.

- Mas vamos atrás dela de qualquer maneira.

* * *

Um, dois, três soldados. Eles iam caindo a sua frente conforme ela atirava. Mas por dentro sua mente estava embaralhada, devido a uma droga que haviam aplicado em seu braço algumas horas antes.

"Kuso. Não consigo usar toda minha força", pensou Júlia. Ela se encontrava agora nos tubos de ventilação. Foi quando viu quatro homens pararem embaixo dela.

- Onde ela foi parar agora? – um moreno disse.

- Provavelmente ela já escapou.

- Vamos garantir que ela tenha saído mesmo.

"Quem são eles?", pensou a morena enquanto continuava seu caminho até a saída.

Do lado de fora, Júlia começou a correr, mas sua visão se embaçava cada vez mais. Ela se escondeu atrás de um dos carros do exército, observando os guardas a procurarem. "Não posso apagar agora. Não posso!"

Ela jogou a arma sem balas do lado e pegou uma faca que havia tirado de um dos soldados. A morena calculou uns cinqüenta metros até uma densa floresta que ficava na parte de trás da base. Era sua única chance.

- Um, dois, três...agora! – Júlia levantou-se e começou a correr o máximo que conseguia.

Ela estava quase conseguindo...quando ouviu gritos de soldados que haviam encontrado-na. Ela correu com mais velocidade, mas começando a sentir sua visão embaçar cada vez mais. "Merde!", pensou enquanto ia quase alcançando a floresta.

Ela chegou na floresta, suspirando de alívio, logo se enfiou entre os arbustos, ouvindo o exército correr atrás dela. Ela encostou-se na árvore e começou a ofegar, sentindo seu corpo todo amolecer.

- Eu...não posso...mais.

E tudo escureceu.

* * *

Júlia levantou-se num pulo. Ela piscou uma, duas vezes. Onde estava? Ela observou em volta e percebeu que se tratava de um quarto. Um quarto bem arrumado e uma cama macia, onde estava deitada. Tudo que ela se lembrava era estar fugindo da Neo Oz e...

Era isso! Ela apagara na floresta! Ela se salvara? Ainda estava viva, mas como? Levantando-se lentamente ela começou a caminhar pelo quarto, em direção a porta. Estava destrancada. Ela abriu e se viu num imenso corredor.

Seus sentidos ainda estavam levemente fracos, mas ela não sentira ninguém a sua volta. Ela caminhou lentamente pelo corredor que dava numa escada de espiral. Ela desceu até uma espécie de sala de estar, com pouca mobília. Do seu lado direito havia duas portas e do seu lado esquerdo uma passagem, que ela presumiu ser uma cozinha.

- Um refúgio...onde raios eu estou? – perguntou para si, enquanto optou por ir até uma das portas da direita.

A morena entrou no local, e logo descobriu se tratar de um escritório, muito bem organizado. Um laptop estava aberto e rodava um programa. Ela sentou-se na cadeira macia e viu os caracteres japoneses deslizarem pela tela.

- Pelo menos eu sei que alguém que está aqui é japonês. – falou de forma divertida enquanto lia o conteúdo. Aparentemente seu salvador também estava espionando arquivos secretos da Neo OZ.

Ela passou os olhos coloridos pela tela e viu se tratar de uma base em especial, onde um cientista, chamado Robert Merry, estava em cativeiro e sendo forçado a trabalhar num projeto confidencial. O programa ainda não havia conseguido acessar aquela parte do projeto.

- Uhn. Acho que vou dar uma pequena ajudinha. – disse Júlia, estralando os dedos.

Por muito tempo ela ficou digitando no laptop, testando programas, vírus variados, e programas decodificadores. Logo ela conseguiu acessar o projeto por inteiro e deu um pequeno riso de vitória. Sua mãe havia lhe ensinado muito bem.

Ela começou a ler e seus olhos arregalaram-se a cada parágrafo. Como a Neo OZ havia conseguido..._aquilo_? Foi quando ela ouviu barulhos vindo da sala. Rapidamente ela levantou-se e procurou algo pra se defender. A pessoa podia tê-la tirado das garras da Neo OZ, mas ainda era cedo pra saber se era amigo ou inimigo. Ela visualizou um abridor de cartas e pegou-o na mão.

A porta se escancarou e dois rapazes entraram. Um tinha cabelos castanhos claros curtos, e olhos da cor violeta. Outro, cabelos castanhos mais escuros, bagunçados, e olhos azul-cobalto. Ambos pararam ao vê-la ali.

- Então já acordou hein? Você ficou apagada por dois dias querida! – disse o de olhos violeta.

- Onde...eu estou? – falou enquanto escondia o abridor de cartas nas costas.

- Você andou mexendo no laptop! – exclamou num tom frio e perigoso o de olhos azul-cobalto, se aproximando.

Júlia apontou o abridor de cartas e exclamou:

- Nem mais um passo, ou sua garganta vai ser atravessada com isso! Me digam quem são e onde estou!

- Nervosinha ela, parece alguém que eu conheço há alguns anos atrás. – o outro mais atrás disse meio rindo.

- Urusai Duo. – exclamou o japonês.

A morena sentiu flashs rápidos invadirem sua mente. Então deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Heero Yuy e Duo Maxwell, eu suponho?

Os dois mencionados a encararam.

- Se sabia, porque perguntou? – disse o americano ainda meio surpreso.

- Eu não sabia. – ela abaixou o objeto em sua mão – O que dois ex-pilotos Gundam fazem me 'resgatando'?

- Duo, Heero, o que está hav... – Wufei entrou no escritório e parou.

A morena riu levemente enquanto via vários tipos de emoções passarem pelos olhos negros antes de serem mascarados com surpresa.

- Pelo jeito...nossa 'missão' já acordou.

- Missão? – dessa vez a dúvida voltou a cercar a mente de Júlia.

- Doutor J nos deu a missão de resgata-la. – sibilou Heero num tom neutro.

A morena fechou os punhos e rangeu os dentes.

- E quem disse que eu precisava de ajuda para ser resgatada?

- Pra ser capturada pela Neo OZ, você não deve ser um soldado muito competente. – disse o chinês com uma ponta de ironia na voz.

Júlia devolveu a ironia rapidamente.

- Eu não fui capturada, e sim me deixei ser. A melhor forma de se espionar o inimigo na minha opinião.

- Numa cela? – exclamou Wufei.

- Eu tenho meus métodos. – disse com uma ponta de mistério. Então se curvou e disse – De qualquer forma...arigatou pela ajuda. Preciso ir andando.

A jovem ia passar, mas foi barrada pelo japonês.

- Onde pensa que vai? E quem mandou mexer no _meu_ laptop?

Júlia encarou-o de cima a baixo.

- Dá licença. – disse num tom frio.

- Ai, ai, não briguem, sim? – falou Duo, esfregando a testa com a ponta dos dedos – Caso vocês dois não saibam, o Doutor J foi muito claro em dizer que teríamos que trabalhar juntos de agora em diante.

- Nani? – ambos exclamaram em japonês.

Trowa e Quatre entraram no aposento, por terem ouvido as vozes exaltadas. Júlia paralisou onde estava ao ver o loirinho. Era...ele!

- Você já acordou, que bom! – disse o árabe, sorrindo.

A morena sorriu docemente e seus olhos ficaram úmidos. Para espanto de todos, ela atravessou o aposento e abraçou o loirinho.

- Mon ange... – sussurrou com a voz abafada.

Choque. Essa era a palavra certa para descrever o estado de todos naquele escritório. O moreno logo fez a jovem parar de abraçar Quatre.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Desculpa... – ele estreitou os olhos – Namorado do Quatre. Trowa Barton, não é?

- Como... – o mencionado ficou surpreso.

- Mas...Quatre é meu anjo. – Júlia de um sorriso tímido – Ele salvou minha vida anos atrás.

- O que? – o árabe disse, não se lembrando do fato.

- Sei que não deve se lembrar, mas...seu rosto ficou gravado na minha memória por todos esses anos. Eu sempre quis agradecer... – seus olhos coloridos o encararam com ternura.

Quatre então paralisou e se lembrou da garotinha que tinha tirado dos escombros, dez anos atrás. Ele tinha marcado na sua memória, aqueles olhos tão incomuns: um verde e outro azul.

- Você!

Júlia deu um sorriso.

**Fim da segunda parte**

Gente, peço desculpas a demora. Mas devagar se vai longe, como dizia o outro! XD Espero comentários, sim! Ja ne!

Mystik


	4. Capítulo 3

E a ação começa! Boa leitura!

**Guerra mutante – terceira parte**

Dois dias. Esse fora o tempo que a jovem sumira, dizendo que precisava ir até o seu refúgio pegar suas roupas e todas as informações que conseguira nesse tempo sobre a Neo OZ. Eles já estavam ficando meio preocupados. Quando um ronco estranho começou a ser ouvido do lado de fora da casa.

Todos foram para fora e ficaram surpresos pela segunda vez com a garota. Em frente ao seu refúgio uma Harley Davidson, moto raríssima naqueles dias, se encontrava parada. A jovem descia dela com algumas mochilas. Ela estava usando uma calça preta extremamente justa, uma frente única também preta e óculos escuros. Seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e um cigarro se dependurava de seus lábios.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a Júlia? – disse de forma sarcástica o americano.

A morena sorriu. Ela pegou um cigarro do bolso e acendeu-o. Heero deu um grunhido de reprovação.

- Um soldado fumando...

A morena o encarou e disse, num tom sarcástico.

- Me processe.

Ela passou por eles com duas malas e uma pasta debaixo do braço. Após guardar tudo no seu quarto, ela voltou à sala, e abriu a pasta, mostrando algumas fotos e alguns documentos, aparentemente relacionados ao que Heero havia pesquisado.

- Quando vi o nome do Dr. Merry no seu laptop, logo lembrei que isso tinha a ver com o que eu descobri quando estava infiltrada. Vocês leram o resultado da pesquisa?

- Sim. Um resultado estranho se quer saber. – disse Wufei pegando uma das fotos nas mãos – Esse é o novo General? Parece...patético perto de Kusherenada.

Os outros quatro concordaram. A morena apenas riu baixo.

- Não devia subestimar os outros, monsieur Chang. Ele pode ter algum trunfo que nós não sabemos.

Heero terminou de ler o relatório que estava em suas mãos e então encarou-a.

- A única coisa que ficou confusa é a espécie que Dr. Merry está sendo obrigado a estudar.

Júlia levantou-se do sofá e se dirigiu até a janela, observando o lado de fora. Ela apenas sussurrou.

- Mutantes.

- O que? – disse Trowa. Todos prestavam atenção nela agora.

A jovem voltou seu olhar colorido a eles.

- Ele está fazendo experiências com mutantes.

- Mutantes? Eles ainda existem? – disse o americano surpreso.

- Você já ouviu falar de mutantes, Duo? – disse o loirinho.

O jovem passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos.

- Bem, existiam muitos deles no antigo território dos Estados Unidos, sabe? Eu vi nos relatórios da minha colônia, já que ela foi originada de lá. Aparentemente...eles foram a causa do começo da construção das colônias espaciais.

- Nani?- exclamou o japonês. Os outros três pensavam o mesmo.

- Houve uma guerra entre eles. – quem disse dessa vez fora Júlia. Ele sentou-se numa poltrona de frente pra eles – Uma guerra entre dois grupos de mutantes, que eram inimigos. Vocês podem imaginar as proporções catastróficas que isso tomou, já que cada mutante possui habilidades que superam a imaginação.

- Por exemplo? – disse o chinês, encarando-a com interesse.

- Não sei de muitos. Havia uma mulher, que a chamavam de Tempestade, que tinha o poder de criar ventos e raios, controlar a natureza conforme sua vontade. Porém do outro lado da guerra tinha um jovem chamado Pyro, que manipulava o fogo. – ela suspirou, encostando a cabeça na poltrona – Estes são alguns exemplos. O fato é que os humanos não-mutantes decidiram acabar com essa guerra e lançaram uma bomba atômica no local da batalha, que foi na antiga região do Oriente Médio.

- E o resultado, como se sabe, foi a destruição da Terra, que ficou praticamente impossível de ser habitada. – completou Trowa.

- Oui. Disseram que todos os mutantes haviam sido extintos, mas aparentemente isso não é verdade.

- Então além de termos que resgatar o Dr. Merry, temos que descobrir do que se tratam essas experiências?

- Seria exatamente isso 01.

A voz do Dr J, fez todos encararem o laptop de Quatre, que estava pousado na mesa de centro. Júlia encarou a versão digital do homem.

- Dr. J. Quem disse que você podia mandar pessoas atrás de mim na Neo OZ, hein?

- Minha querida Júlia. Eu confio plenamente nas suas habilidades. – disse o senhor – Mas sabe tão bem quanto eu que você não poderia usa-las com facilidade naquela base.

- Que habilidades são essas que vocês tanto falam? – perguntou Duo, curioso – E como você conseguiu essas informações estando presa?

- E porque você sabe tanto sobre mutantes? – disse Wufei.

A jovem levantou-se e foi até a janela novamente. A voz do Dr. J soou na sala.

- Você devia contar a eles, Júlia. Afinal eles serão seus companheiros daqui pra frente.

- Não preciso deles.

- Pare de ser idiota garota. – disse Heero num tom frio.

Os olhos coloridos flamejaram. Ela tirou um punhal da calça e lançou na direção do japonês. Antes que todos pudessem fazer alguma coisa, a lâmina parou a centímetros da garganta do ex-soldado perfeito. A voz soou fria.

- Cuidado com o que diz monsieur Yuy, se não quiser ter seu pescoço transpassado pelo objeto cortante mais próximo.

E com isso dito, o punhal retraiu-se e voltou a mão dela como se estivesse magnetizado. Ela então sussurrou.

- A razão de eu saber tanto...é porque eu sou uma mutante também.

O silêncio caiu pesado na sala. Ela voltou a se sentar na poltrona.

- Umas das únicas que restaram, pelo menos era isso que eu acreditava até dias atrás. Normalmente os poderes mutantes surgem na adolescência, mas os meus surgiram quando eu tinha sete anos. Isso aconteceu, segundo o Dr J, por eu ter passado por uma experiência traumática. - Ela soltou o punhal mas ele não caiu no chão, ficou parado no ar. – Eu consigo mexer qualquer coisa sólida com a força da minha mente...e consigo ler pensamentos também.

- Cool... – Duo foi o primeiro a se pronunciar – Com você do nosso lado temos mais chances!

A morena sorriu. Ela então pegou o punhal novamente e disse.

- Eu não tinha contado antes por causa desse mesmo tipo de reação que você está tendo agora Wufei.

O chinês arregalou os olhos.

- Me desculpe se isso me deixou chocado...e pare de ler minha mente!

- Eu não estou lendo...ela está gritando pra mim. – retrucou a jovem com um sorrisinho.

* * *

- Bom dia, minha deusa. – disse o senhor, cujos cabelos grisalhos ocupavam grande parte da sua cabeça. Seus dedos encostavam na superfície fria do bloco de criogênio. Uma forma humana podia ser vista dentro do bloco.

Robert Merry estava dividido. Ele, a princípio, fora seqüestrado e trazido para aquela base da Neo OZ. O general deles, que lhe passava a impressão de ser muito jovem para comandar um exército daquele porte, lhe pediu seus talentos para realizar algumas experiências com alguns mutantes congelados que ele encontrara.

O renomado cientista riu quando ouviu a proposta absurda. Como ele podia achar que trabalharia para ele, e ainda por cima, com criaturas que não passavam de lenda?

Mas ao vê-las pessoalmente, toda sua curiosidade científica despertara. Ele logo começou a trabalhar no mutante conservado, querendo descobrir o que o fazia ter aquela habilidade.

Mas aí começava seu dilema. Ele descobrira muitas coisas, coisas impressionantes. E perigosas. Sua consciência martelava que aquilo definitivamente não devia cair nas mãos de Lance Alvers, dirigente da Neo OZ. Mas seu tempo estava se esgotando e suas desculpas também.

- Mas aposto que daremos um jeito não é minha deusa? – disse para o mutante preso.

Ele mandara um recado secreto para os Preventers, mas depois que vira no noticiário que o prédio havia sido implodido, com poucos sobreviventes, ele sabia que suas esperanças haviam sido quase que extintas. Suas descobertas cairiam definitivamente nas mãos erradas.

* * *

- Tudo limpo na sua parte? – a voz saiu grave e competente.

- Sim. Me dêem mais dois minutos e os sistemas de segurança estarão desativados.

- 03 e 05?

- Tudo limpo. Eles não conseguirão usar suas armas. – disse o chinês.

- 04?

- A fuga será fácil. Nos encontramos no ponto marcado, estarei lá.

- 01?

- Hai?

- Sistemas de segurança desativados.

- Certo. Operação iniciada.

Heero e Duo foram andando calmamente até um dos portões de umas das inúmeras fortalezas da Neo OZ e viram ele se abrir, como se o estivessem empurrando. Júlia os esperava com um sorrisinho. Duo comentou.

- Prático não?

- Muito. – respondeu a morena e ela estalou os dedos e os portões se fecharam novamente.

Eles seguiram pelos corredores escuros, que permaneciam assim graças à desativação da segurança. A jovem dava as direções, conforme ela sentia se algum guarda se aproximava. Foi quando uma luz vermelha iluminou todo o local. Júlia começou a correr.

- Venham, por aqui!

Eles a seguiram. Logo eles entraram na sala. A morena tirou o laptop das costas e começou a digitar rapidamente. O americano tentava recuperar o ar.

- O que foi isso?

- Sistema de emergência. Aparentemente eles possuem experimentos aqui que não podem ficar sem energia 24 horas.

- E agora?

- Agora... – ela digitou mais alguns códigos... – Heero!

- O que? – disse o japonês a encarando.

- O que significa esse Kanji?

O moreno revirou os olhos e foi olhar. Então terminou de digitar algo e a luz vermelha se apagou.

- Arigatou. – ela sorriu levemente – Não sou tão fluente em japonês assim, sabe...

- Vamos indo. – o ex-soldado perfeito não pôde deixar de evitar um pequeno sorriso divertido.

Duo apenas observava a interação e ria para si enquanto suspirava. Heero havia mudado. Ele não estava mais tão frio...

* * *

Merry ficou preocupado. Agora era o sistema de emergência que havia sido desativado. Isso só significava uma coisa...

- Voltarei para buscar você, minha deusa. – disse o homem passando a mão pelo mutante antes de sumir no seu dormitório. Se era um time de resgate, ele não iria atrasa-los.

Quase vinte minutos depois, o cientista voltou ao laboratório e tomou um tremendo choque: o container onde estava o mutante estava vazio. E era...

- Minha deusa? Minha deusa? – ele começou a procurar. O que tinha acontecido?

Uma voz suave foi ouvida atrás dele. Mas aquela voz lhe deu arrepios.

- Era você quem não parava de falar?

O homem virou-se e não pôde esconder seu choque.

- Uhn...no fim você é igual a todos os outros.

* * *

Eles adentraram num corredor e iam em direção a uma das portas, quando Júlia parou.

- Que foi?

- Parecia...que havia duas mentes dentro do laboratório. Mas agora só há uma.

- Precisamos ir. – disse Heero com firmeza.

Julgando ser só produto da sua imaginação, a morena abriu a porta do laboratório junto com os outros dois e viu o cientista com uma espécie de maleta na mão, como se os estivesse esperando.

- Vocês...são do time de resgate certo?

- Como você...

- Eu mandei um pedido, semanas antes. Achei que tudo estava perdido com o que aconteceu com os Preventers...

- Vamos sair daqui doutor. – disse o americano.

- Certo.

Eles saíram rapidamente de lá, sem notar um corpo escondido nas sombras do laboratório.

**Fim da terceira parte**

E ai? Logo tem mais!

Mystik


	5. Capítulo 4

Boa leitura!!

**Guerra Mutante – quarta parte**

O helicóptero já estava a postos com o loirinho ligando os comandos. Logo Wufei e Trowa surgiram, seguidos por Heero, Duo, Júlia e Dr. Merry.

- Área liberada?

- Sim, vamos indo. – respondeu o chinês.

Todos entraram no helicóptero. Merry encarava tudo com um olhar curioso, perdido até. A morena o observava de esguelha. O silêncio imperava dentro do veículo, todos preocupados em sair de lá sem troca de tiros.

- O que foi? – disse Duo, tocando o braço da jovem.

- Nada. – ela preferiu não falar em voz alta.

"-Tem algo de errado com ele."

O americano arregalou os olhos por um instante. E então franziu o cenho, olhando pra ela.

"- Consegue ler o que eu estou pensando?"

"- Como se estivesse falando comigo. Disfarce."

Duo olhou para frente, seus dedos passando pela placa de metal na nuca inconscientemente.

"- Porque acha que tem algo errado?"

"-Não consigo captar os pensamentos dele."

"- Como assim?"

"- Ou ele teve um treinamento para isso, o que eu acho pouco provável, ou...ele não é o Dr, Merry."

"- Acha que é uma sósia? Mas só havia ele no laboratório."

"- Não sei. Mas devemos ficar de olho nele, por precaução."

* * *

Abriu os olhos. Onde estava? Levantou-se e olhou a sua volta. Era um quarto mobiliado com móveis escuros.

Levantou-se da cama e foi andando até a porta, abrindo-a. Andou pelo corredor, descendo as escadas, decidindo virar a direita. Entrou numa sala, uma espécie de escritório. Vários livros adornavam a estante de mogno e um laptop fechado e desligado encontrava-se na mesa. Sorriu levemente e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa, abrindo laptop e ligando.

Após quase meia hora de digitações, descobriu coisas no mínimo interessantes. Agora sabia que tinha informação suficiente para agir. Era questão de tempo e o plano poderia ser posto em prática.

Levantando-se da cadeira, saiu do escritório e se dirigiu até a sala, vendo que a casa parecia estar vazia no momento, exceto por um barulho vindo da cozinha. Dirigiu-se até lá e viu Quatre preparando um lanche. Ele se virou de repente e quase pulou de susto.

- Trowa! Não fica surgindo silenciosamente atrás de mim assim! – o árabe sorriu carinhosamente – Chegou faz muito tempo?

- Acabei de chegar. Está sozinho? – disse o moreno, cruzando os braços e encostando-se no batente.

- Ahan, é o meu turno de cuidar do Dr. Merry. Sabe, desde que nós os resgatamos ele praticamente desmaiou. Devem ter colocado algo no corpo dele naquele laboratório.

- Provavelmente. – disse e franziu o cenho, como que pensativo – Alguma idéia do que seja?

- Pode ser qualquer coisa, qualquer droga para que ele aos poucos não quisesse mais fugir. Quem sabe? – deu de ombros – Heero e Duo foram investigar sobre isso.

Trowa se aproximou e então o abraçou por trás, lentamente.

- O que está fazendo?

- Um lanche. E um para o doutor, caso ele acorde.

- Se importa se eu beliscar o seu lanche?

- Sabe que não. – disse rindo – Vem, vamos comer na varanda.

- Claro. – sorriu largamente.

* * *

- Não sei o que é, só digo que tem algo estranho. – comentou Júlia ao chinês, enquanto caminhavam de volta ao esconderijo.

- Captou algo diferente por um acaso? – disse Wufei sarcástico.

A morena apenas encarou-o e disse um palavrão em francês.

- É, você também. – replicou o outro sem perder um segundo.

- Já voltaram pombinhos? – exclamou o americano abraçando ambos, passando os braços por seus pescoços. Heero vinha logo atrás.

- Vejo que vocês também...pombinhos. – disse Júlia e Wufei não se conteve, rindo da cor vermelha que adornou o rosto de Duo.

- Algum progresso? – comentou o japonês parando ao lado da jovem, sem comentar nada sobre o que ela dissera.

- Nada de muito animador. Mas eu acho que... – ela parou na mesma hora, arregalando os olhos.

- O que foi? – perguntou Duo ao vê-la com aquela expressão.

Ela franziu o cenho e apressou o passo, os outros a seguindo. Eles logo chegaram na área onde o esconderijo ficava, vendo Trowa e Quatre sentados juntos na varanda. Ela gritou.

- Quatre se afaste!!!

Tudo ocorreu em segundos. Trowa num movimento rápido pegou a faca que usavam e prendeu o loirinho na sua frente, colocando a lâmina na garganta. O árabe arregalou os olhos, assim como os outros.

- Trowa o que...

- Ele não é o Trowa!! – disse Júlia, se aproximando cautelosa.

- Não sei como descobriu, mas lhe dou os parabéns garota...foi mais esperta que o loirinho aqui. – a voz era do moreno, mas o tom totalmente frio e desdenhoso.

- É um mutante não é? – disse cautelosa, os quatro se aproximando lentamente da varanda, tentando analisar a melhor maneira de tirar Quatre dos braços daquele falso Trowa.

- Isso significa que você também é, estou certa? – respondeu de volta – Ridículo...uma mutante ajudando esses humanos insignificantes. Realmente o mundo mudou para pior.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Duo – Solte o Quatre.

- Acha que vou soltá-lo tão fácil assim? Ele será minha garantia de saída daqui.

Um tiro, vindo da floresta, acertou por pouco o moreno, mas mesmo assim ele não largou do árabe. Trowa apareceu entre as árvores, apontando a arma para ele.

- Largue-o.

- Ora, o verdadeiro! – disse o falso Trowa, rindo – Talvez eu possa me revelar agora.

Todos assistiram quando o rosto de Trowa foi sumindo, como que descamando. O que surgiu no lugar foi o rosto de uma mulher, que tinha a pele azul e cheia de escamas. As mechas ruivas, laranja, brilhavam ao sol de fim de tarde as íris douradas o encararam com ódio.

- Humanos...todos iguais. – sentia a surpresa por parte deles e odiava isso.

- Mística. – disse de repente Júlia, fazendo todos se virarem para ela.

- Então sabe meu nome? – sorriu desdenhosa.

- Eu li sobre você. Um mutante membro da irmandade de Eric Lensher, que tinha como objetivo destruir todos os humanos.

- Não fale sobre ele dessa maneira, você não tem esse direito! – disse com ódio na voz, apertando mais a fava contra o pescoço do loirinho – Já que escolheu viver com esses humanos odiosos, deve morrer como eles.

Num movimento fluido acertou a nuca de Quatre, fazendo-o desmaiar. Pegou-o nas costas, dando um pulando e pendurando-se na calha da casa, seu pé atirando a faca na direção de Trowa. Júlia parou o movimento da faca na hora e viu quando ela aproveitou o momento de distração e sumira pelo telhado com o outro.

- Quatre!! – gritou Júlia entrando na varanda e começando a subir pela calha com agilidade, atrás dela.

- Trowa, Wufei, ajudem ela. Duo, vamos cerca-la por trás. – disse Heero num tom frio e autoritário.

- Certo. – concordaram os três, nem ousando desobedece-lo. Era o soldado perfeito quem estava ali.

Eles rapidamente se espalharam pela casa, o americano e o japonês seguindo pela borda da casa, se infiltrando na floresta. Eles retiraram a arma da cintura, desengatilhando.

Mística chegou ao outro lado da casa e deu um sorriso triunfante quando viu o helicóptero que os trouxera lá noites atrás.

- Perfeito.

- Parada aí! – gritou a morena.

A mutante olhou para Júlia e mostrou o dedo do meio, pulando do telhado, caindo em pé perfeitamente no chão, ainda carregando Quatre. Júlia foi atrás dela, pulando do telhado também, e caindo de joelhos no chão, mas erguendo-se e seguindo até ela.

Mística entrou no helicóptero e logo o ligou, o movimento forte das hélices fazendo uma pequena nuvem de poeira erguer-se do chão. A morena parou diante do veículo.

- Ah, você não vai sair daqui!

Ela ergueu as duas mãos e como uma força magnética, o helicóptero começou a descer. A ruiva tentou ergue-lo, mas o choque de forças estava fazendo com que ela perdesse o controle do veículo aos poucos.

Wufei e Trowa chegaram nessa hora e arregalaram os olhos quando viram uma fina linha laranja contornar o corpo da jovem.

- Júlia, cuidado, Quatre está lá dentro! – gritou o moreno.

Isso fez a morena arregalar os olhos e por um momento seu poder sobre o helicóptero se perdeu, fazendo com que Mística aproveitasse e o ergue-se rapidamente, logo saindo dali. Júlia caiu no chão, ofegante, assustada com a energia, com o poder que sentira fluir dentro de si naquele momento.

- Você está bem? – disse o chinês ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Não! – deu um safanão na mão dele, encarando-o com seus olhos coloridos – Ela o levou! Nós temos que descobrir onde ela foi, antes que...antes que...

- Ela não vai mata-lo. – quem dissera foi Heero, chegando com Duo – Ele é a garantia que não farão mal a ela e vai se aproveitar disso.

Júlia se levantou, encarando-o, raivosa.

- Como pode falar assim de Quatre?!

- Ele tem razão. – Trowa disse, calmamente – Eu, melhor que ninguém, sei o que se passa na sua cabeça, mas agora temos que manter a calma e acha-los.

- Não. – seus olhos, por segundos ficaram negros – Você não faz idéia do que se passa na minha cabeça.

A morena deu meia volta e adentrou na casa, indo para o escritório. Iria contatar o Dr. J, e isso seria agora. Tinhas suspeitas fortes de que não era só Mística quem sobrevivera e se isso fosse verdade, teriam problemas sérios. E teriam que contar com toda ajuda possível que pudessem arrumar.

**Fim da quarta parte**

Prometo tentar escrever o próximo capítulo mais rápido. xD Reviews são bem-vindas.

Mystik


	6. Capítulo 5

**Guerra Mutante – quinta parte**

Júlia abriu a porta com força, sentindo a madeira bater contra a parede. Ela seguiu em passos decididos até o escritório, os ex-pilotos Gundam atrás dela.

- O que pensa que pode fazer? – exclamou Wufei, quebrando o silêncio que se instalara.

- Se vamos atrás vo Quatre, precisamos de ajuda. – respondeu a morena, suscinta.

- Como assim, nós só precisamos descobrir o local para onde ela vai leva-lo. – disse Duo, colocando a mão no braço dela.

Júlia riu, mas era uma risada irônica.

- Você não entende, não é? Mística era o último mutante que nós deveríamos ter problemas. Ela consegue se transformar em qualquer pessoa ou objeto e com isso ela pode sumir no universo, em qualquer lugar. – ela suspirou – Além disso...eu tenho uma suspeita desde o começo dessa missão.

- Suspeita?

- Sim. Se o Dr. Merry estava pesquisando sobre os mutantes naquele laboratório, com cobaias vivas como a Mística... – ela chegou no escritório e abriu o laptop, já contactando o Dr. J – Pode significar que mais mutantes foram preservados da época de antes da colonização.

- E como você pode provar isso? – perguntou Heero, cruzando os braços.

- Para isso eu preciso falar com o Dr. J primeiro. – ela sorriu – Apenas aguardem.

* * *

Ela ajeitou os óculos enquanto digitava rapidamente no laptop, vez ou outra lançando seu olhar para o loiro amarrado e desacordado na cama. Sorriu calmamente, voltando a pesquisa a sua frente.

Depois de fugir daquele esconderijo, ela tratara de esconder o helicóptero em algum lugar seguro e levar o loirinho consigo. Não fora difícil se transformar em uma executiva e conseguir um quarto no hotel mais bem protegido da cidade. Assim que foi deixada a sós, ela conseguiu remédios suficientes para deixar Quatre fora de ação por ora. É, ela ainda tinha todas as cartas na manga para sobreviver.

A pequena pesquisa que fizera no esconderijo só atiçara sua curiosidade em saber mais sobre a Neo Oz e o seu líder, o porque dele ter mutantes como ela em seu poder. Na verdade não fora tão complicado descobrir; ainda estava para ser criado algum sistema que pudesse bloquear seu acesso, mesmo com tantos avanços tecnológicos. Humanos.

Após horas de pesquisa, ela descobriu uma coisa muito interessante e seus lábios avermelhados se curvaram num sorriso maldoso. Era perfeito demais para ser verdade. Ela levantou-se da cadeira e foi até o telefone do quarto de hotel, ligando para a recepcionista.

- Marian, em que posso ajuda-la?

- Eu gostaria de ligar para o número 555-9732.

- Um momento, por favor.

Após alguns minutos, a ligação fora atendida.

- Quem fala?

- Eu quero falar com Lance Alvers. É um assunto de interesse dele e da Neo Oz.

A linha ficou muda por alguns segundos.

- Como quiser. – respondeu o soldado da outra linha.

Ela sorriu. Minutos depois uma voz grossa atendeu.

- Como conseguiu esse número?

- Há quanto tempo...Avalanche.

- ...Mística?

- Só mesmo você para nos ter preservado todo esse tempo.

- Mas como você saiu do resfriamento? Quando? Eu não fui notificado de nada!

- Seus soldados são mais incompetentes do que eu imaginava. Desde quando você trabalha com humanos?

- Desde quando eu recuperei seus corpos. Você poderia ser um pouco mais agradecida, sabia?

A ruiva riu, sarcástica.

- Posso ficar agradecida com você em tempo.

Lance riu.

- Vai ficar agradecida comigo se eu disser que Eric está vivo?

Uma pausa.

- Precisamos nos encontrar.

- Sabia que diria isso. Quando consegue chegar na colônica L3?

- Dois dias. Tenho um refém comigo.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu com você?

- Conversaremos mais quando estivermos cara a cara.

- Te espero então.

Mística desligou o aparelho e logo voltou ao laptop, entrando no sistema do hotel e apagando o registro da ligação.

* * *

As horas passaram rapidamente, e logo já era quase três da madrugada. Júlia estava digitando algo incessantemente, revezando com Heero, depois de lhe contar seu plano.

Se Mística tinha sobrevivido, sua hipótese era que outros mutantes, do lado oposto da guerra, tinham sobrevivido também. E ela estava disposta a encontra-los, de qualquer maneira.

O Dr. J ajudava no que podia, repassando as informações que tinha ao seu alcance enquanto os outros pilotos se preparavam para deixar o esconderijo, pois logo abandonariam o local.

- Meus olhos doem. – sussurrou Júlia, esfregando um deles – Como você consegue aguentar Heero?

- Fui treinado para isso. – respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do laptop. Eles estavam sozinhos no escritório.

- Sim, mas já se passaram dez anos desde a última guerra.

- Certas coisas não se esquecem.

A morena riu.

- É, certamente que não. – ela suspirou – Você sabe que eu consigo ler sua mente, mesmo que sem querer né?

- E...?

- Você não vai mesmo contar sobre seus sentimentos para o Duo?

O japonês parou de digitar. Ele virou-se na cadeira e encarou-a, seus olhos azul cobalto faíscando. Ela encarou-o de volta, sem hesitar. Por fim, ele desviou o olhar, erguendos as íris para o teto.

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Se eu dissesse que o sentimento é recíproco você faria algo a respeito?

Heero na hora voltou a encara-la. A morena sorriu, dando de ombros.

- Não tenho cem por cento de certeza, mas sinto uma grande angústia dele quando você está por perto, fora os pensamentos de que ele queria te contar algo.

- E você já deduziu que ele... – o mais velho suspirou - ...me ama?

- Você não vai saber se não...

Nesse momento o laptop apitou. Os dois voltaram o olhar para a máquina. Heero abriu o arquivo enviado e uma pasta com várias fotos foi aberta, assim como uma planta de uma instalação militar abaixo do solo.

Júlia ergueu-se e saiu do escritório correndo, indo até a sala de estar, parando no batente. Os três ex-pilotos Gundam pararam o que faziam ao vê-la chegar.

- Encontraram alguma coisa? – perguntou Trowa.

- Sim. – ela sorriu largamente – Precisamos de uma nave.

- Para onde vamos? – inquiriu Duo.

- Para o lago Alkalai, no antigo território do Canadá.

**Fim da quinta parte**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Guerra mutante – sexta parte**

Lago Alkalai, antigo território do Canadá.

Ela abriu os olhos, as íris coloridas scaneando o lugar. Ela ergueu-se do assento, aproximando-se do vidro. Ao redor da nave, tudo que se podia ver era um lago vasto e silencioso, com as montanhas cobertas de neve a sua volta.

- É aqui?

- Segundo as coordenadas, sim. – respondeu Heero, que controlava a nave.

- Não há nada aqui além de água. – comentou Duo, esfregando os olhos.

Júlia estreitou os olhos, pensativa.

- Heero, passa o infravermelho na água.

O japonês girou o assento, após ligar o piloto automático, encarando-a.

- Baseado em...?

- Um palpite.

- Nós vamos precisar mais que isso. – disse Wufei, chegando a cabine de controle e parando ao lado da jovem.

- Acreditem em mim nessa. Não vai doer usar o infravermelho, vai?

O americano revirou os olhos para os dois e ergueu-se, inclinando-se contra o japonês, apertando o botão do infravermelho. Ele aproveitou para sentir o calor do corpo do outro o mais discretamente possível. Júlia sorriu.

- Obrigada por ser o único a me entender nessa nave Duo.

- No problem. – o jovem voltou ao seu assento.

Os quatro aproximaram-se do radar, observando a análise do infravermelho. Algo apareceu por segundos no radar, mas logo sumiu.

- Vocês viram? – exclamou Júlia.

Heero ligou o infravermelho novamente e aquele mesmo ponto apareceu por segundos no radar, antes de sumir. O japonês congelou a coordenada, logo direcionando a nave, pairando acima dela.

- O que acha que é? - perguntou Duo, observando curioso a paisagem lá fora.

- Consegue pousar na água sem problemas Heero? - perguntou Júlia.

- Hai. - respondeu o moreno, logo manobrando a nave, fazendo-a pousar num baque suave.

Ele se dirigiram ao compartimento de carga, abrindo-a, ouvindo quando o metal bateu contra a água. Trowa parou ao lado deles, cruzando os braços.

- O que faremos agora?

- Ora, agora entramos na água. - comentou Júlia.

- Água que deve estar a menos vinte graus?

- Foi pra isso que nós humanos criamos as roupas impermeáveis.

A morena entrou no compartimento, voltando minutos depois vestindo uma espécie de roupa de mergulhador, parando ao lado deles na porta.

- Trowa, Wufei, vocês me acompanham?

- Eu acho que... - começou o americano, mas foi interrompido pela morena.

- Duo, Heero, fiquem aqui e monitorem os arredores, se nós conseguimos achar essa pista, ninguém garante que ninguém mais achou.

'Aproveita e curta um tempo a sós com ele'. sugeriu Júlia dentro da mente de Duo.

O americano desviou o olhar, voltando para a cabine de comando da nave. Heero apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, antes de segui-lo. Wufei sorriu, cruzando os braços.

- Nada contra em ir investigar com você, mas acha mesmo que deixá-los a sós vai fazer com que eles pulem um em cima do outro?

- Você sabia? - perguntou Júlia, rindo ao encarar o outro.

- Sós aqueles dois idiotas não sabem. - quem respondeu foi Trowa, voltando do vestiário, usando uma roupa parecida com a de Wufei.

- Fato. - concordou o chinês - Eu já volto.

Júlia viu o outro se afastar, voltando seu olhar para o rosto sério do outro piloto. Ela se aproximou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Trowa?

Os olhos verdes a encararam. Ela devolveu o olhar, mas ainda mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Nós vamos salva-lo. Você sabe disso, né?

Trowa continuou encarando-a, para depois desviar o olhar, observando a imensidão de água que os rodeava.

- É, eu sei.

* * *

- E então, o que encontraram? - perguntou Heero pelo intercomunicador.

- Uma porta, que provavelmente leva a uma espécie de comporta, ela tem um lacre muito forte para conseguir agüentar essa pressão submarina.

- E como vamos abri-la?

- Provavelmente se ela não tivesse tanta água em volta, conseguiríamos abri-la sem problemas, mas assim é impossível.

- Me deixem tentar. - disse Júlia.

Wufei e Trowa se entreolharam enquanto Júlia nadou mais ao fundo, parando do lado da porta, seus pés procurando apoio no chão.

- O que vai fazer Júlia? - disse Duo pelo intercomunicador.

- O possível.

A morena esticou os braços, fechando os olhos, se concentrando. A água começou a borbulhar em volta dela enquanto uma fina linha alaranjada contornava seu corpo. Trowa e Wufei nadaram, se aproximando dela, quando sentiram a água em volta de si se agitar.

Júlia abriu os olhos, não mais coloridos. Eles estavam negros como a noite, chamas contornando suas íris, emanando poder. A água começou a se afastar, fazendo com que Trowa e Wufei tocassem os pés no chão. Eles a encararam surpresos.

- Júlia?

- Abram a porta e entrem antes que eu não consiga mais segurar a água. - sussurrou a morena, sua voz saindo gutural e ecoando no espaço vazio.

O chinês apenas acenou com a cabeça, se dirigindo a porta, logo sendo ajudado por Trowa. Com um pouco de força eles conseguiram abri-la, pois o material estava enferrujado pelo tempo e umidade. Eles entraram no corredor escuro e logo gritaram.

- Venha!

A jovem começou a caminhar naquela direção, em passos lentos, como se tivesse o peso do mundo em seus ombros. Ela atravessou a porta, seu corpo ficando mais e mais brilhante por causa do poder.

- Fechem a porta.

Os dois pilotos trataram de fazer o que lhes fora pedido. Assim que o metal foi trancado. Júlia fechou os olhos, caindo de joelhos no chão. A água voltou ao seu lugar, fazendo um estrondo quando se chocou contra a porta. Wufei logo parou ao seu lado.

- Tá tudo bem?

Júlia apenas afirmou com a cabeça, fracamente.

Do outro lado da base, um par de olhos brilhou na penumbra quando captou a imagem dos três entrando na base. Ele fechou os punhos, apertando o botão que liberava todas as passagens e virou-se, indo de encontro a eles.

Fazia tempo que não exercitava os músculos. Mas sempre era como andar de bicicleta.

* * *

- Esse local parece...conservado. Há quanto anos isso foi trancafiado?

- Segundos os arquivos do Doutor J, em 2003 antes da colonização.

- Só por essa informação, esse local é suspeito. - comentou Trowa, com a arma em punho.

Wufei e Júlia acenaram em concordância, entrando em mais uma curva do intricado labirinto que era aquela base. O ar estava parado, quase sufocante, mas ainda assim respirável. Os três soldados foram andando pelo caminho tortuoso, ouvindo o eco de seus passos, o gotejar de algum teto distante, relembrando-os a todo momento da represa acima deles.

'_Venham mais perto._'

Júlia parou de andar quando ouviu aquele sussurro. Era quase como um formigar em sua mente, fraco, mas ainda sim ela conseguiu sentir.

- O que foi? - sussurrou Wufei, parando ao seu lado, tocando seu pulso.

- Tem mais alguém aqui.

Trowa olhou-a por cima do ombro, logo voltando seu olhar para a frente, dando um chute na porta que haviam encontrado. Eles atravessaram, entrando na ampla sala, as armas em punho. O intricado corredor chegara ao fim, dando espaço a uma espécie de laboratório, se todos aqueles aparelhos, macas e agulhas indicavam alguma coisa.

- Experimentos? - disse Trowa, uma ponta de reconhecimento na voz.

- Parece. - disse Júlia, franzindo o cenho. Ela voltou seu olhar para o moreno - Como é que voc...

- Cuidado!!

O grito de Wufei interrompeu qualquer coisa que Júlia fosse falar. Ela virou-se e viu quando aquele homem pulou na direção dela, com garras em suas mãos. Os cinco disparos ecoaram no vazio, atingindo o homem em cheio, fazendo-o cair morto aos seus pés.

- Você está bem? - perguntou o chinês, parando ao seu lado.

Júlia apenas acenou com a cabeça, ainda paralisada. Ela era um soldado, ela nunca paralisara antes em ação. Mas algo naquele homem, naqueles olhos...refreara suas ações.

A morena agachou-se, tocando a mão do homem, estendidas ao lado da sua cabeça, o sangue começando a rodeá-lo. Ela deslizou o contorno da divisória dos dedos.

- Eu não estou sonhando, ele tinha...

- Garras. Sim, nós vimos também. - completou Trowa, agachando-se ao lado da jovem - Acha que é...?

- Um mutante? Provavelmente.

Ambos levantaram-se, Júlia ainda com o cenho franzido. Quem era ele? Não havia registros dele nos arquivos encontrados pelo doutor J, mas por outro lado, os dados do outro lado da guerra dos mutantes, dos inimigos de Magneto, eram obscuros e difíceis de encontrar. O único dado decifrável foi a localização daquela base.

- Parece que matamos o habitante deste lugar. - comentou Júlia por fim.

- Não mataram.

A voz grossa e rouca entrou por seus ouvidos antes que seu cérebro acompanhasse. Ela virou-se e logo foi prensada contra a parede, o baque de suas costas contra o concreto atingindo dolorosamente seu corpo. O homem agora a encarava, seus olhos escuros cheios de uma fúria selvagem...quase animalesca. Sua mão direita a segurava pelo pescoço, a esquerda ergueu-se com precisão, uma garra saindo do nó dos dedos, encostando-se contra a sua jugular.

- Não se mova. - disse Wufei, seco, apontando-lhe a arma.

O homem inclinou a cabeça, um osso estalando em seu pescoço com o gesto. Ele virou-se para encarar o chinês.

- Vocês já devem ter visto que essas armas não vão surtir efeito algum. Acho bom vocês não se mexerem se quiserem ver sua amiga aqui ainda viva.

- Quem disse que eu preciso de ajuda?

O mutante voltou seu olhar e arregalou os olhos quando as íris coloridas de Júlia mudaram de cor, adquirindo uma tonalidade preta, envolta em chamas. Seu corpo foi forçado para trás, suas costas batendo contra a parede oposta.

Júlia fechou os olhos, tossindo, voltando a respirar normalmente. Wufei apontou a arma para o homem.

- Você pode não morrer com isso, mas você vai sentir muita dor, eu te garanto.

O homem levantou-se devagar, estalando alguns ossos do corpo, seus olhos selvagens encarando-os sem medo. Ele parou o olhar em Júlia, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Quem diria que eu veria uma mutante viva após todos esse anos? - havia um tom neutro em sua voz.

- Não viemos para machucá-lo. - comentou a morena, se aproximando dele, mas parando ao lado de Wufei - Na verdade, viemos porque precisamos de ajuda.

O homem riu, o som irônico.

- E porque eu ajudaria vocês?

- Porque uma tal de Mística está à solta e ela pretende libertar Magneto também. Reconhece? - disse Trowa seco, suas palavras diretas.

O mutante estreitou os olhos ao ouvir aqueles nomes. Ele mexeu os ombros, como se tirasse poeira de um casaco imaginário.

- Adoraria quebrar a cara daquele idiota e espancar aquela vadia, mas eu estou ocupado no momento. Fora que se vocês forem lutar contra eles, precisarão bem mais que eu e...bem ela. - terminou, apontando para Júlia.

- Você é a única informação que temos do lado oposto da guerra dos mutantes. Mística foi solta do congelamento criogênico, ela provavelmente já descobriu como fazer isso com Magneto também.

O homem arqueou a sobrancelha novamente, mas dessa vez por curiosidade. Como Júlia conseguia interpretá-lo tão bem?

- E vocês conseguiriam fazer o mesmo?

Trowa e Wufei arquearam a sobrancelha, mas a morena percebeu.

- Há mais mutantes aqui, mas eles também estão congelados não é?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Única maneira de mantê-los vivos. E então, acham que conseguem...digo, descongelá-los? Talvez seja nossa única chance.

Trowa parou por um segundo antes de abaixar a arma, guardando de volta na barra da roupa que usava. Após um momento, o chinês fez o mesmo.

- Nós temos a habilidade para isso, não custa tentar.

O homem sorriu divertido, antes de virar-se, começando a andar.

- Me sigam então. - ele olhou-os sobre o ombro - A propósito, meu nome é Logan.

**Fim da sexta parte**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Guerra mutante – sétima parte**

Duo girava a cadeira lentamente, seus olhos encarando o teto da nave, pensativos. Ele não estava totalmente alheio aos fatos ao seu redor, longe disso; seus instintos poderiam decifrar com clareza cada botão e cada função daquele painel de controle e ele poderia indicar de olhos fechados onde Heero se localizava apenas pela respiração pausada que sempre caracaterizara o japonês.

Heero.

O americano suspirou, fechando os olhos. Já fazia quase vinte minutos que Júlia entrara com Trowa e Wufei na estação abandonada e até agora nada. Nenhum contato.

- Acha que eles estão bem? – perguntou depois de todo aquele silêncio.

- Eles provavelmente estão melhor que a gente.

Duo girou sua cadeira, encontrando o japonês, que lia algum livro aleatório. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você fazendo piadinhas? My God, dez anos mudam muita coisa mesmo.

Heero ergueu a cabeça do livro, encarando-o e Duo ficou surpreso ao ver humor naquelas íris azul-cobalto.

- Você não faz idéia. – o japonês fechou o livro que nem estava prestando atenção – Poderíamos começar pelo seu cabelo.

Duo riu, girando a cadeira novamente.

- Acredite, não foi uma mudança que eu quis fazer.

- Por você, hoje eles chegariam no seu joelho não?

O americano deu de ombros.

- Provavelmente.

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente. Duo deu mais um giro na cadeira, parando-a de frente com Heero. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, debatendo algo em sua mente, remoendo as palavras que Júlia lhe dissera.

- Você já terminou de queimar o seu cerébro e vai me perguntar o que quer que você queira perguntar?

Duo arregalou os olhos antes de começar a rir.

- Eu me esqueci dessa sua irritante mania de querer ser telepata.

- A pergunta?

O americano suspirou.

- Well, eu já ganhei um murro por muito menos então lá vai: você e Relena estavam juntos, não estavam?

Duo quase esperou o murro com os olhos fechados. Mas, para sua surpresa, Heero sorriu, um gesto quae melancólico e solitário.

- Aposto que muita gente apenas pensou que as coisas fossem assim não é?

Duo abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber o que dizer. Ele observou enquanto era Heero quem agora girava a cadeira, encarando o teto. Ele parecia nostalgicamente pensativo.

- Por incrível que pareça ela foi uma amiga única. Sabia até do meu maior segredo. – ele deu de ombros – Sempre soube que ela queria mais que isso. Mas ela...respeitou meu espaço.

- Relena respeitou seu espaço? Essa é nova hein?

O japonês arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Porque tem uma opinião tão ruim dela?

O americano cruzou os braços, não encarando o outro, dando de ombros. '_Porque ela te teve todo esse tempo. Porque você preferiu ficar com ela do que comigo, mesmo que você não soubesse como me sinto._', passou pela cabeça de Duo, mas ele ficou calado.

- E então?

Duo apertou ainda mais os braços em volta de si, seu pé direito batendo nervoso contra o chão.

- Porque sim Heero.

- Nossa, Duo Maxwell sem uma justificativa? Achei que não estaria vivo para ver uma coisa dessas acontecer um dia.

- O sarcasmo não lhe cai bem Heero.

- Nem a birra em você.

- Eu não estou fazendo birra.

- Você poderia me enganar.

Num rompante Duo levantou-se e bateu de frente com Heero, seu dedo indicador encostando e empurrando o japonês contra a cadeira.

- Acha que sabe tudo não é senhor soldado perfeito? Você não mudou nada, dez anos só te fizeram ser ainda mais arrogante, jerk!

Num movimento, Herro segurou-o pelo pulso.

- Você é quem não faz idéia Duo.

E antes que o americano pudesse responder, o japonês puxou-o ainda mais, fazendo cair em seu colo, antes de beija-lo. Duo ofegou dentro do beijo antes de puxa-lo pela blusa, se acomodando mais no colo do outro, aprofundando o beijo.

Os movimentos foram ficando cada vez mais frenéticos e afobados. Heero abriu a camisa de Duo de qualquer jeito, ouvindo os botões caírem ao redor deles no chão. Ele puxou-o pela bunda, grudando seus baixo-ventres de forma rude. O americano gemeu e mordeu aquela boca carnuda, suas mãos adentrando a camiseta de Heero, arranhando seus ombros. Logo ele desceu as mãos até a calça de Heero, abrindo o botão, sem demora enfiando sua mão dentro dela.

O japonês gemeu em surpresa antes de puxa-lo ainda mais perto, abrindo a calça de Duo também, logo fechando sua mão em volta do membro semi-rígido, sentindo-o pulsar em seus dedos.

- Heero... – a voz saiu estrangulada, entrecortada por beijos longos e quentes.

Eles começaram a masturbar um ao outro de forma rápida e quase desesperada, inconscientemente tentando compensar pelos dez anos perdidos. A mão livre de Heero segurava Duo em seu colo por uma das nádegas enquanto a mão livre de Duo se apoiava no ombro de Heero. Eles se beijavam longamente, suas línguas se entrelaçando de mesmo modo que seus dedos, suas ereções roçando constantemente uma na outra conforme eles se movimentavam naquela sensual dança.

A mão de Heero subiu pela coluna do americano até segura-lo pela nuca, puxando-o pelas pontas dos cabelos, sentindo a frieza da placa de metal lá. Ele terminou o beijo, movimentando sua mão mais rápido e mais forte. Seus lábios começaram a mordiscar seu queixo, logo indo até sua orelha.

- Você precisa deixar seu cabelo voltar a crescer.

Apenas aquela frase fez o corpo todo de Duo tremer, milhões de imagens invadindo sua mente, uma mais pornográfica que a outra. Ele arqueou as costas, apertando o membro em suas mãos.

- Vai querer puxar meus cabelos quando estiver bem fundo em mim Heero? – murmurou contra a pele dele, rouco.

Ambos tremeram com a força das sensações e aquela pequena frase fez o japonês retesar-se na cadeira e logo em seguida gozar abundantemente, sujando a roupa de ambos. Duo seguiu-o, apertando os dedos contra o ombro de Heero. Ambos ofegaram na boca um do outro enquanto a euforia do orgasmo se dissipava aos poucos.

Duo sorriu de encontro aos lábios de Heero, seu corpo se mexendo langorosamente contra o colo dele.

- Wow.

-----

- Há quanto tempo você está aqui embaixo?

Logan mal olhou para eles, seguindo em frente.

- Desde o começo da colonização.

Trowa e Wufei arregalaram os olhos.

- Isso é impossível.

O homem riu.

- Você notou que suas balas não me mataram certo? Eu só tenho essa aparência, mas meu nascimento... – ele franziu o cenho – O pouco que lembro dele, é no começo do século vinte antes da colonização.

Júlia assobiou, impressionada. Quando o chinês a encarou, ela apenas deu de ombros.

- É quase bom ter alguém que seja mais estranho que você, pra variar.

Logan riu baixo, seus lábios curvando levemente. Eles logo alcançaram uma porta de ferro, na qual o mutante facilmente abriu, dando espaço para eles entraram. Após todos passarem, Logan fechou a porta atrás de si, se dirigindo ao imenso computador instalado em uma das paredes.

- Parece...antigo. – comentou Júlia, mordendo os lábios.

- Tem certeza que iremos conseguir mexer nisso? – murmura Wufei.

- Muito obsoleto pra vocês? – considera Logan, cruzando os braços.

Trowa se aproximou, colocando a arma no coldre e estralando os dedos. Ele apertou um dos botões e logo luzes azuladas invadiram o local, revelando uma fileira de câmaras frias.

- Eu mexia muito com processadores antigos na L03. – informou apenas Trowa.

Júlia se afastou deles, indo em direção as câmaras, observando os corpos dentro de cada uma. Ela tocou no vidro gelado de uma das câmaras, limpando a condensação com a manga da blusa, observando o homem dentro. Ele parecia ter cinqüenta anos ou mais e seu rosto estava sereno, imóvel.

- Ele se chama Charles Xavier.

A jovem voltou seu olhar para Logan, que estava atrás dela, de braços cruzados. Ela pegou a ponta dos cabelos, torcendo entre os dedos.

- Que foi?

- Você me lembra alguém. – ele se aproximou – Seus poderes me lembram alguém.

Júlia arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Quem?

- O nome dela era Jean Grey.

- E o que houve com ela? – perguntou Júlia, voltando o olhar para Xavier, analisando-o novamente – Afinal, duvido que o exército original tinha tão poucos mutantes.

- Não pense em nós como exército. Acho que era mais uma...milícia.

A morena riu.

- Desculpa, mentalidade de soldado.

- Quando foi que entrou no exército? Você mal tem idade para beber.

- Na verdade não tenho mesmo, com apenas 18 anos. – ela sorriu, dando de ombros – Mas isso nunca me impediu.

- Aposto que muitos detalhes nunca te impediram. – comentou Wufei, parando ao lado deles.

- Como está o Trowa?

- Por fora está muito bem, eficiente como sempre. – ele olhou de esguelha para o moreno mexendo nos computadores antigos – Por dentro...ele está se segurando para não assassinar o primeiro que cruzar sua frente.

- O que aconteceu antes de vocês virem aqui? – perguntou Logan.

- Quatre foi seqüestrado, abduzido, que seja, pela Mística. – ela olhou para o mutante – Mais como uma garantia do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Quatre?

- O marido dele. – respondeu Wufei, agora analisando os corpos nas câmaras também.

Logan apenas arqueou a sobrancelha antes de falar.

- Nós devemos agir o mais rápido possível, pois Mística foi o pior mutante possível que poderia ser descongelado.

De repente um som baixo de motores sendo ligados foi ouvido e as câmaras começaram a se abrir lentamente. Trowa se aproximou, sua face neutra como sempre.

- Eles vão precisar de algo para aquece-los.

Logan apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, logo saindo por uma porta lateral. Júlia se aproximou, segurando Xavier pelos ombros, apoiando-o até que ele se sentasse no chão, seu corpo molhado pelo gelo derretido. O homem abriu os olhos, piscando lentamente.

- Olá...bem vindo de volta ao mundo dos vivos. – disse Júlia com um sorriso.

-----

A câmara fria se abriu a Mística, junto a Avalanche se aproximaram, pegando o corpo do homem antes que ele caísse ao chão. Eles o carregaram até a cadeira próxima, fazendo-o sentar lá, a mulher logo jogando um cobertor nos ombros dele. O homem piscava lentamente, tentando se acostumar a ter visão após anos sem nada. Mística ajoelhou-se em frente a ele, suas íris amarelas com profundo respeito e carinho.

- Bem-vindo de volta Eric.

Eric Lensher, também conhecido como Magneto, ergueu os olhos azuis, encarando a mutante a sua frente.

- Creio que tenho muitas informações para absorver. – sua voz saiu rouca e falha.

- Teremos tempo para isso. – informou Avalache, entrando em seu campo de visão – E o local adequado.

Mística ajudou Magneto a se levantar e logo eles abandonaram a sala onde os últimos mutantes haviam sido congelados. Eles entraram num helicóptero pertencente à Neo OZ e logo partiram do complexo militar. Ao longo da viagem, Mística forneceu todas as informações relevantes a Magneto, inclusive da sua 'garantia'. O mutante sorria conforme ouvi todas as informações atentamente, um plano de ação já se formando em sua mente.

Era hora de mostrar ao universo quem mandava.

**Fim da sétima parte  
**


End file.
